lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (Legacy)
"Old stories are cruelest things. Lovely fairy tales have endings, but what about their lives?" - Angela "Tell me if you ever see that Furry Bastard." - Little Red Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (F-01-57-H), or Little Red for short, is a humanoid Abnormality in the form of a woman of yellow eyes, wearing dark clothes and a red hood covering the upper half of her face, and wearing a mask resembling sharp teeth, covering the lower part of her face. She has several scars on her body and when in combat, she uses a short black axe or scythe and a gun or pistol. Her face will turn red when confronting the wolf, revealing her true face. She is currently one of two unique abnormalities in game to have a counterpart, the other being her said counterpart abnormality, Big and Might be Bad Wolf. Ability Her special ability is "Memories of Scars". When another Abnormality or Abnormalities are breaching, Little Red will have a special work option available named 'Request' if she isn't in her bad mood. The player can select the special work to show the 'Wanted' Abnormalities breaching and select one of them for Little Red. Prices are below the portrait of the wanted Abnormalities, which is the amount of energy that needs to be paid when Little Red successfully finishes the contract. When one of them is selected for the contract, their portrait will appear above Little Red and she will run out of her containment room to track the Abnormality and attack it. Little Red possess a variety of attacks with her axe and gun, shooting from long range and doing quick attacks with her axe and also being able to throw it across the room. Little Red still has a health gauge and Abnormalities may attack her. If she is defeated while attacking a 'Wanted' Abnormality or when the wanted Abnormality is defeated, she will return to her containment room. Little Red's attacks can also deal damage to nearby employees and Abnormalities. If Little Red threw her axe before, she will have to pick it up to use it again. Unlike other Abnormalities, Little Red can't be suppressed when breaching due to the contract. When Big and Might be Bad Wolf escapes, Little Red will escape immediately if he gets too close to her or her containment room, and she will proceed to chase him and will only focus on attacking him. Her appearance changes and she will not stop until Big and Might be bad Wolf is back in his containment room. Little Red's contract priority will keep always the wolf above any other Abnormality. This means that she will stop attacking any other Abnormality in her contract to hunt the wolf instead. If the wolf is defeated while Little Red was hunting him, she will not return back to her containment until every other breaching Abnormality is suppressed, going to attack them too. The new appearance will remain afterwards, until is back to her containment unit. Origin Little Red is assumed to follow the same origins of the tale of the same name, and the twist of her story maybe occurred when facing the Big Bad Wolf at the end of the tale. Although is unknown what happened at the end, her scars probably were the outcome of such event, with the Big Bad Wolf escaping somehow and creating her reason of intense 'revenge' to kill the wolf. Afterwards, she left her previous life to become a wandering mercenary, probably at the age of 15 or higher, training and working for contracts, without any place to stay. Where she got her weapons are unknown. Where Little Red was found and how she arrived to the facility is still unknown, but maybe one of the reasons that she wanted to get in the facility is maybe to encounter the wolf. Caretaking Little Red loves cleanliness, likes nutrition and hates consensus, amusement and violence work. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on its mood. She produces a moderate amount of energy when she feels happy and neutral, and drains a large amount of energy when distressed. Little Red's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 35%, she will feel distressed, between 35% and 80%, she will be neutral; and above 80%, she will feel happy. * "If there is escaped abnormality, it is also a good idea to ask the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary to defeat it. However, a cost is required for the contract." * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary did not accept the contract when its condition was not good." * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary puts Data hunting first. It is recommended that you pay close attention to the status of Date when a contract is in progress." * "When Data escaped, the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary came out of the containment room to hunt for Data." Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "'I am a pro. I used to be expensive, but I'll cut you some slack here, under one condition. Hand me over that goddamn cunning bastard if you ever see him. I will hang his head over my bed. Only then I can fall asleep without having a nightmare." * "Female warrior with striking red hood. Her frayed, and patched hood has initials embroidered on it which are unreadable because of the damage the hood has taken. Rumor says her hood used to be white, but became red after being soaked in blood for countless times. It turned out to be not true. Fix this, Michael! Before coming to this facility, she was a mercenary, wandering around without residence. She does not trust others well, and has extreme fondness for battles. She is unusually uncomfortable with her part of flesh being exposed, and looking at mirror. Also, numerous symptoms of paranoid have been observed in her behaviors. She has strong desire to resolve emergency situations if one ever breaks out. She says it's "a contract". Since this behavior consequently helps the management process, the company recommended putting it to use. The followings contain must-read for employees in all class. If she faces "Big and Might be bad Wolf", she goes out of control. She will undergo extreme shift in personality, embitterment disorder, and other psychologically dangerous disorders which result in serious collateral damage. Thus, extreme caution is advised when working on Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary." * "No victory will come in our battle. All I think about is how to kill that bastard in most gruesome way possible. Thus, I will drink no toast. I will not celebrate in any way. When I got used to grinding an axe instead picking flowers in the garden. I was 15." Flavour Text * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary is waiting for contracts as always. Waiting for smell of blood." * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary spends most time of the day grinding her axe." * "You can see small and huge scars on her skin through flapping hood when she engages in battle." * "Everything ends when she finally faces the wolf." * "Tell me if you ever see that furry bastard. The price for my handy work will be free when the day I cut that damned thing's head off comes." * "Actually, Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary is much more capable of suppressing abnormalities than employees." * "Many employees wonder how Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary got her scars. But not so many are brave enough to ask." * "The fight has been continuing for a long time, and her disgust is deepening by second." * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary wanted somewhere she can practice shooting. But employees strongly rejected it." Trivia * The Abnormality is a reference to the fairy tale of the same name, Little Red Riding Hood. * There appears to be a bug that if Little Red hunts one of the birds while they are attempting to reach the portal, once they do so, she will be stuck attacking nothing in the same location where was the portal until Gallery Little Red Under Contract.png|Little Red chasing a 'wanted' Abnormality Little Red Hunting Wolf.png|Little Red hunting the wolf Little Red Resting.png|Little Red arriving back to her containment room Little Red Punishing Bird Contract.png|Little Red's contract of Punishing Bird Red Hood mask on.png|Little Red with her mask on (close-up) Red Hood mask off.png|Little Red with her mask off (close-up) Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Humanoid Category:Fairy Tale Category:Legacy